Eyes to See, Eyes to Learn
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata go on an anbu mission together and something goes riled. Sakura lost both her eyes, Hinata is dyeing and so is Kakashi. Today’s is Sakura’s Birthday what fun that is right now. Hinata and Kakashi gives something to Sakura.How will
1. Chapter 1

Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata go on an anbu mission together and something goes riled. Sakura lost both her eyes, Hinata is dyeing and so is Kakashi. Today's is Sakura's Birthday what fun that is right now. Hinata and Kakashi gives something to Sakura.

How will the people of Konoha react, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"AAhh!" A dark haired girl screamed.

"Itachi don't you dare!" a light pink haired girl screamed. She got in front of Itachi.

"Ha you weakling! You can't even see!" The guy known as Itachi mocked.

"Don't do that to Sakura she is stronger than anyone I know as a Kunoichi," A guy next to Sakura with one eye with the sharingan.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"D-d-do-n't w-w-o-r-y a-bout m-me," Hinata said."Aahh,"

"Bastard!" Sakrua fumed. she went after him using his shuriken he dodges the attack which was going to hit directly to Hinata.

"H-h-hina-ta?" Sakura asked.

"Bye," Itachi left them there. "Oh yeah here is a gift."

He pulled put a man with silver hair and a mask...Kakashi.


	2. DE Eyes

He pulled put a man with silver hair and a mask...Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi's harsh breath combined with the blood flowing down considered his breathing pattern wavy.

"w-what h-have you done with Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata sounded furious. Huge amounts of blood were coughed out by the enraged girl.

"Man!" Sakura screeched this time and held her Kunai in her left hand and lunged after him.

Itachi who easily deflected it thrusted his Katana in her stomach.

Her blood went straight to her mouth. She spat at him..

"Hinata-chan! No! Leave her alone!" Sakura raced to the fallen comrade that was going to be kicked at.

----Hinata so sweet and kind was being treated that way every time they were in their genin days---It stops now---

Sakura took out several shuriken and kunais in each of her fingers and charged at the raven haired adult.

"You know you can never defeat me, that is useless, you are useless," Itachi said.

Sakura was not useless---she will never be again---

Sakura took out some pieces of paper and rapped it around each of the weapons she was going to use.

She lunged at him He used his katana as a shield and hit her with a kunai at the head---Poof--- it was a fake Itachi was pulled to the ground by a mighty force—tsunades inhuman strength--- Sakura went up and sensed his chakra an opening in his head and attacked it with a normal shuriken.She heard a poof. Sakura jumped really high in the air sensing hi chakra again she threw the shurikens. He barely noticed them as their speed was also inhuman. It was caught in his leg. There was a loud explosion from the middle of the forest……

SILENCE

There was Itachi the so called strongest force crushed by a girl… a blind girl…..

Sakura sensed chakra slowly vanishing from figures and she knew that he was sliced.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked.

"Something….sweet…You know your brother is still looking for you.. Too bad he won't fight you…." Sakura implied.

Itachi only left with one arm and his right leg…

"Hn.." itachi said. He knows when he is beaten.

"Oh yeah itachi this might be a genjutsu-anyway you will still die…goodbye.." Before Itachi could do anything.. it wasn't a genjutsu… He died…. There was a loud explosion.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I am here Sakura-chan.." Hinata said weakly.

"I wonder when they will pick us up?..." Sakura smiled.

"You can rest Sakura-chan I'll watch…" Before she finished Sakura was already asleep.

--

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata called.

"Y-yea?" Kakashi asked.

"You know we aren't going to make it right?" Hinata said with senserity in her voice.

"Y-yeah," Kakashi said.

"We should give her a gift today," Hinata smiled at the wheezing OLD man….

"We should shouldn't we.." Hinata nodded.

"Let's give her something she lost…" Hinata said…

"I-I couldn't agree more.."Kakashi looked at her and sloooowwwly stood up…..

"We'll miss you Sakura-chan, you are always the best…" Hinata smiled as she finished something and fainted as her eye hurted with excruciating pain… to a never ending sleep….

Kakashi stood there next to Sakura holding his bloody eye…

"Bye Sakura…….." he too went to sleep……

"Hey there is someone here!" yelled an anbu..

"Oh my god is that?" another anbu said.

"I think so Neji-san," the first anbu said sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it doesn't make sense...

Anyway who should I pair Sakura with?

Please tell me


End file.
